<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>San Junipero by zeitgeist77</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763964">San Junipero</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitgeist77/pseuds/zeitgeist77'>zeitgeist77</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>IT - Stephen King</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - Black Mirror Episode: s03e04 San Junipero, F/F, Fem!Reddie, Genderswap, HAROLD THEY'RE LESBIANS, Lesbian Sex, Mentioned Ben Hanscom, Mentioned Beverly Marsh, Mentioned Patrick Hockstetter</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-21</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-02 17:55:53</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Explicit</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>4,693</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23763964</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zeitgeist77/pseuds/zeitgeist77</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Rachel Tozier visits San Junipero and runs away from her most recent love affair, Patrick Hockstetter, and bumps into Emma Kaspbrak. </p><p>Emma - Eddie<br/>Rachel - Richie<br/>Beverly Marsh and Ben Hanscom as themselves<br/>Marvin - Myra</p><p>I added a character for Rachel</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Eddie Kaspbrak/Richie Tozier</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>San Junipero</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>It started in Tucker’s. Rachel was always at Tucker’s, usually, Beverly was there too. She had met a boy a couple of weeks prior and decided to spend this visit with him instead of Rachel. Rachel wasn’t mad about it, she quite liked the boytoy that Bev was so in love with. The kid was alright, unbelievably handsome, and was far from the alpha male type that Bev usually went for. Overall, Ben was a cool dude, but he was the reason Bev left Rachel alone at Tucker’s on Dirty Dancing night (which was THEIR night!). Rachel was sitting at the bar sucking down fruity drinks and talking it up with other regulars. She had easily made her way into the scene when they first introduced her to San Junipero. The locals loved her sense of humor and no one ever seemed put off by how boisterous she was for someone who was still alive in the real world. </p><p>	Rachel found herself at the arcade in the back when she saw Patrick Hockstetter. The kid was a menace. They’d hooked up a couple of times, but nothing serious ever came out of it. Rachel didn’t think it was serious, anyways. She panicked when she saw him because he saw her too. They made eye contact, then he headed straight for her. She ducked down below the machines and snuck her way around the room to the side of Tucker’s with booths. Tucker’s was a lovely place, Rachel was so glad that there was more than just dancing and standing room. Tucker’s was a fun outing that some could call G-rated, but it was more PG-13. She spotted someone who was sitting alone, a shorter girl with curly brown hair. Rachel quickly sat next to her and pleaded, “Act like you know me, my name is Rachel.” she said hurriedly. The girl barely responded when Patrick showed up at the table. </p><p>	“Hey, Rach,” he tried to act cool. He looked at Rachel hugging the girl and started to pop his knuckles which Rachel knew he did when he was flustered. </p><p>	“Hi, Patrick. This is my friend, Hannah. I haven’t seen her in a long time. It was great seeing you. Bye!” she said quickly and energetically to hurry him along. </p><p>	“Can we please talk?” Patrick asked. He seemed to be in a desperate state. </p><p>	“Patrick, I am with a friend. We finally found each other in here. Leave us alone,” Rachel begged. “She’s dying,” Rachel whispered loudly behind a hand she'd thrown up. </p><p>	“Rach, come on,” he started to argue. </p><p>	“I have three months,” the girl said solemnly. Patrick eyed her. “The doctors say I’m getting worse every moment. The three months was a generous timestamp,” she added, looking into her glass with a longing gaze. Rachel was amazed, the girl looked so defeated and sad. She was amazing. </p><p>	They watched Patrick huff and turn around. Rachel’s smile lifted up each corner of her mouth slowly and unevenly. She let go of the girl’s arm and laughed privately into the girl’s shoulder. “You’re an incredible actress.”</p><p>	“Please, my costars were the best supporting cast I’ve ever worked with,” the girl said warmly and used her hands to speak. She put one hand on her heart and the other in the air as if to say ‘stop’. “You even got my name right.”</p><p>	“Really?” Rachel asked, surprised. </p><p>	“No,” the girl deadpanned, throwing Rachel off. Rachel quickly began to form an apology, but the girl cracked a smile. “Joking. My name is Emma, short for Emmaline.”</p><p>	“Oh,” Rachel said delightfully, “Hello Emma. I’m Rachel. Short for Rachel,” she was speaking slowly, she was baffled at how cute the girl was. She hadn’t gotten the chance to get a good look until this moment. “And how come I’ve never seen you here?” </p><p>	“I’m not a local. I’m just visiting,” Emma said. She had the most beautiful face that Rachel had ever seen. She was tan and muscular, wearing a pink sweater over a white collared shirt and khaki shorts, her hair had the coolest loose curls and dark brown eyes. She had dimples on the sides of her mouth and freckles over her nose and cheeks. When she looked up at Rachel, she was much shorter, and she was peering at Rachel through the longest lashes that Rachel had ever seen on a human. Her mouth watered and her heart beat rapidly. She felt like she was going to die. </p><p>	“Neither am I. I get long visits,” Rachel said. </p><p>	“That sounds wonderful!” Emma said and looked at all the people rushing out to the dancefloor. They’d changed the song to Hey Baby by Bruce Channel. Rachel looked at Emma who was staring longingly at the crowd. </p><p>	“Do you want to dance?” Rachel asked. </p><p>	“Me? No, I can’t-” Emma started to say. </p><p>	“I promise you can’t be worse than them,” Rachel said and pointed towards a group of guys letting their limbs flop around loosely. </p><p>	“I’m sure you’re right,” Emma laughed. </p><p>	“Come on, Em. You’ve got three weeks to three months to live,” Rachel said which made Emma look up at her. “Let’s dance.”</p><p>	“I-it’s Emma,” she started to argue, but Rachel pushed her off of the booth and to the dancefloor. They moved out to the nearest empty space when Rachel let go of Emma and started to move around with the music. When the beats hit, Rachel moved her hips. </p><p>	“I wanna make her mine all mine!” Rachel nearly screamed and draped dramatically over Emma who saw that the rest of the crowd did the same. Emma felt something strange bubbling up in her chest. Though it was warm and though it felt nice, the bubbles made her feel sick. Rachel was unconventional, her hair was a mop of tight curls and it didn’t look like they got much care. She was loud and she was dressed funny. She had thick glasses, she was extremely pale for someone who lived in a sunny state, and she was quick to call Emma a friend. That was why Emma was so drawn in and so terrified all at once. She’d had friends, of course, but none were quite like Rachel. They all had reservations and never fully demonstrated who they were, a piece of them was always concealed. Rachel was out there and waved like a banner to show off. </p><p>	Her heart started to race at the feeling in her chest. She felt like the air had been sucked out of the room. She ran out of the bar, not even stopping to see if she was running into someone, and to the side of the building, taking safety underneath an awning and finally leaned against the cold brick wall. She relished in the feeling of something so real, something she had in the real world. San Junipero was an amazing place, but the rain was warm and nothing felt like it did back home, but the cold wall grounded her. She’d started to wonder if this was how things should feel or if this world was the idolized version of it. “Hey,” Rachel said running up to Emma, wheezing a bit as she came to a stop. </p><p>	“Sorry. The dancing and the people-” Emma started. </p><p>	“No, it’s okay. I shouldn’t have pushed you to dance.”</p><p>	“No!” Emma said more forcefully than she meant to. “No,” she said after taking a long and slow breath. “I just- I’ve never been dancing before. There’s a lot of things I haven’t done before.” Rachel leaned against the wall next to Emma, not taking her eyes off of her. “Especially not-” Emma stopped herself. </p><p>	“With a girl?” Rachel asked, but she knew that would’ve been the next words out of Emma’s mouth. It felt like she knew Emma. “Listen, I’m not going to make you do anything. Scout’s honor.” Rachel said it seriously as she threw up three fingers and saluted. After doing her little impersonation, she smiled. </p><p>	Emma looked Rachel up and down, recovering from her mild suffocation. “I feel like everyone was staring at me. Things like that just-I’m sorry. I’m ruining your night,” Emma gulped down all the shame she was withholding. She’d lived her whole life in a reserved state. She’d been to clubs before, she’d gone out a couple of times in college, but she had never been out dancing and especially not with a woman. When she started to visit San Junipero, she never realized how much she had ignored herself. All those times one of her friends leaned in too close, it wasn’t that she was uncomfortable, she was so happy to be leaned on. The problem was that she felt predatory even when her intentions were pure. How could she ever tell her friends this dirty horrible thing about herself? She barely noticed, but she had tears pouring down her cheeks. </p><p>	“Hey, look at me,” Rachel said. When Emma did, her breath was shaking. There was something so calming in the way Rachel looked into her eyes because she wasn’t just glancing over the tears or trying to play a game. Rachel was searching. It made Emma feel naked, but in a way that didn’t feel wrong or humiliating. It felt so freeing to be naked, she’d never felt more comfortable in her own skin. “You’re beautiful,” Rachel whispered as if it was an absent thought that had fallen out of her mouth. After a moment, she must have realized what she said because she pressed her lips together as if she was trying to seal them shut. Emma smiled. “I’m headed home,” Rachel blurted out. Emma went mute. “If you’d like, I drove here-” she trailed off, pointing at her Jeep that sat idly in the rain. “You don’t have to come if you don’t want to. We don’t have to do anything. And you have a full thirty-minute drive to say no," she paused," or yes.”</p><p>	Emma looked between the car and Rachel. She had a feeling that the answer would be yes by the end of the drive, but she was afraid. “I can’t,” she said quickly to stop herself from saying yes. She could finally feel the rain soaking her legs and the weight of the night air sitting heavy in her lungs. Without realizing it, she was putting distance between her and Rachel. She felt one of her breathing fits come on, but she couldn’t reach for her inhaler since asthma didn’t exist in San Junipero. </p><p>	“That’s okay,” Rachel said and took a step towards Emma who stopped moving and focused in on Rachel and her soothing voice. “You can say no. But, first I need you to breathe.” As Rachel said it, Emma’s lungs stopped screaming and her heart quit beating a mile a minute. </p><p>	“I have to go,” she said and backed away again, but without stumbling. She had herself put together and said, “I hope I see you again next week.” Then she was gone. Rachel laughed, she could never get used to the disappearing act that occurred when people wanted to leave. She liked to drive and she liked to waste a little time. </p><p> </p><p>	Exactly one week later, Emma found herself standing in front of her bathroom mirror trying out ten different looks. Rachel had such exciting clothes and Emma wanted to be exciting too. Honestly, she felt like she needed to make up for last week and being so timid. The first outfit was a dainty sundress and her hair half up and half down with some whimsical curls let loose around her face. The second was a leather vest with spikes on the shoulders and ripped black jeans, her hair was oily and pulled away from her face. She pouted at the look then changed into a Jimmy Choo dress with her hair slicked back and her makeup done so she looked sharp at every angle. But, ultimately, she settled on an old shirt that had flowers on it and faded jeans. It felt natural and Rachel had seemed to like her look when it was authentic. </p><p>	She walked into Tucker’s scouting over the crowd to try and find Rachel. She didn’t think it would be too hard to find the lanky tall girl with amazing hair. They made eye contact from across the room, but Rachel was with someone else. The two were talking, but every time he started to speak, Rachel would look back at Emma which sent sparks through her. Emma sat and ordered a drink, watched them dance even though they didn’t touch and watched them drink. Even though they sat close together, they seemed to be in two very separate worlds. Finally, Rachel stood up and walked towards the bathrooms. Emma quickly stood and followed her. Rachel didn’t even try to hide that she was in there to meet Emma. However, when she stood in front of the mirror, she twirled a couple of strands of hair around her finger and loosened the curl up just a bit. When she was done, she looked at Emma who was almost cowering at her side. </p><p>	Finally, Emma blurted out, “I don’t know how to do this.” Her voice quivered and that made Rachel crumble. She’d wanted to be aloof, she’d thought this might be a game, but the way Emma seemed genuinely torn between what she wants and what she’s allowing herself to do made Rachel turn into putty. </p><p>	Rachel leaned in and kissed her cheek softly. “Do you want to get in my car?” She asked into Emma’s ear. It was so quiet that no one else would’ve heard it, but it sent a world of life into Emma’s mind. </p><p> </p><p>	They hopped into the car, Rachel tuning the radio and switching between the pop and rock stations, all of which had no static. After they got out of the town and onto the long stretch of road that ended at Rachel’s house, Emma stuck her head out of the window and let the breeze hit her face. She recognized this feeling, she knew it well. She could remember being younger with her husband Marvin driving them down the road to the beach. She hated that trip because Marvin spent most of it with his fishing buddies, but she loved the drive. </p><p>	“Are you married?” Rachel asked out of the blue. Emma pulled her head back in and sat very still as if she had been caught. </p><p>	“What?” was all she could manage. </p><p>	“I just say that because you’re fiddling with your ring finger like there’s a ring there. My mom used to do it when she was anxious,” Rachel said. Emma felt a sinkhole in her chest. “No judgment,” Rachel said quickly, “I was almost married, but things didn’t pan out.” When she said it, there was a hint of something deeper that Emma was curious about. She was looking through the windshield as if she was going to break if she looked anywhere else. </p><p>	“I was married,” Emma said and looked at her hands that were folded in her lap. Rachel noticed how small she looked. “We met my Sophomore year of college and my mom knew his family really well. We got along, got hitched by the end of college, and we were married for thirty years,” Emma smiled. It wasn’t genuine, it never was, but she had always forced herself to smile when she mentioned Marvin. Just like most of her life, she’d trained herself to be happy about the life she was forced into. Plus, she knew her mother liked to hear about how happy the couple she built was. “Ten years ago, he had a seizure while we were in Florida and he never woke up,” as she spoke, she felt the urge to cry but not the desire to. It was strange how many emotions she’d convinced herself to feel. She was an amazing liar, so much so that she had started to believe in it. “I never took off the ring. People always told me that I should get back out there, but I’m fifty and have a month to live so there’s no point.”</p><p>	“Wait, so you weren’t lying?” Rachel asked. She had moved to the side of her seat to get a better look at Emma. “You have three weeks to three months to live.”</p><p>	“Technically, I have three weeks to three months to live in the real world, then I have forever,” Emma said and finally looked back up at Rachel. “You said you visit a lot, are you planning on staying?” </p><p>	“I haven’t decided,” Rachel said hesitantly. </p><p>	“Are you religious?” Emma asked though she seemed sure the answer was no. There were two types of people who didn't stay in San Junipero that Emma knew of. The first one was religious, the second was stubborn. </p><p>	“Not exactly, but I have my suspicions,” Rachel teased. “Anyways, I have a while to decide. Back home I’m sixty-two and I just got a new knee so I’m kicking ass.” </p><p>	“How come they let you in then?” Emma asked. </p><p>	“I talk to the locals, see how they like it. Once it gets too populated in this town, I tell the Makers to make some room. It’s a pretty good gig,” Rachel said and thought fondly on all of her late nights she had here. In the real world, she had had some wonderful experiences. The only problem was that it took so long for her to get out and do things. By the time she was out and about at 26 years old on her own in LA, she had missed the window of life where she was young and free. She was young but she wasn’t free. She hadn’t told anyone in San Junipero about the kid. It hurt too much to think about it, so she chose not to. She’d gotten pregnant in her small town and ran out. She was supposed to stay in Derry and pick up her father’s business of being a dentist, but she had been dating a guy who was stupid and she hated him so much, but she stayed with him. When they talked about the pregnancy, he would dangle it over her head and say ‘No one else will love you and take care of the kid so you have to stay’. She couldn’t remember if it was in spite or fear, but she ran away in the middle of the night. Two years later and she was on tv doing standup comedy. Everyone loved her, but no one really knew her. She met a girl named Rocky in LA who she fell in love with. But one night while Rachel was in Denver for a gig, there was a really bad accident on the freeway and eight people died, two of which were her kid and girlfriend. So, San Junipero was nice because it gave Rachel a piece of her life back that she couldn’t otherwise get. The only problem was that the kid wasn't here. </p><p>	“Have you been to any of the other Life Simmulants?” Emma asked. </p><p>	“They plugged me into The Spine of the World, but I liked the beach more,” Rachel said and took a dramatic breath in. “I got a postcard though,” she laughed to herself. Emma wondered what that was about. Rachel looked over and saw the confused expression and said, “I’ll show you.”</p><p>	They pulled up to a modern home right over the beach on a small cliff. Emma got out of the car, the wind whipping in her hair, and the sea stirring over the edge of the rocks. As she stood there, exposed to the chill of the night air, she closed her eyes and embraced the world she was now living in. “Once or twice, they’ve let me stay until morning, and I could hear the seagulls swarming around the edge of the water. They're annoying to a lot of people, but I always liked seagulls.” </p><p>	“We had a tree in our yard that all the birds congregated in, I’m used to the sounds of nature,” Emma laughed. She looked up at the stars and then down at the water. “The moon is always full,” she observed. There was a twinge of curiosity in her tone.</p><p>	“I asked them about it and they told me ‘it’s never dark in San Junipero’,” Rachel said. </p><p>	“I believe it,” Emma said. Rachel led the way inside, carefully moving around Emma and making her way towards the bedroom. Emma was looking around the room, her gaze shifting from every piece of furniture to the pictures. She was looking at everything except for Rachel. It made Rachel want to laugh from how adorable it was. Instead, she walked slowly towards Emma and grabbed her hand. She used as tender of a touch as she could muster and pulled Emma close. Emma gasped and looked between Rachel’s eyes and lips. Before Emma could change her mind, she rose onto her toes and kissed Rachel. It was quick at first and it shocked them both, but Rachel leaned down to make it easier. Rachel moved them so they were nearing the edge of the bed. As the back of Emma’s legs hit the mattress, she fell backward. As if drawn by a magnetic force that refused to separate the two, Rachel fell with her. Rachel settled her hips between Emma’s legs where she stayed for a minute, occasionally grinding down for some friction. When Rachel started to kiss her neck, Emma sighed and a small tear slipped from her eye as she thought about how truly amazing this felt. Rachel rose up and faced Emma, looking her in the eye before going any further. She was waiting on Emma to show signs that she wanted this to happen. Emma realized this then said, “You have to take the lead.” Rachel didn’t hesitate after that. She locked their lips back together and started undoing the buttons on Emma’s jeans. Two sets of hands fumbled around in the dark trying to undo buttons and pull down zippers. Rachel sat up for just a second to throw her jacket to the ground. Once they were down to their underwear, Rachel stopped and looked at Emma. She had a smirk on her lips that made Emma squirm. “What are you doing?” she asked. </p><p>	“I’m regarding you,” Rachel said slowly, then looked Emma in the eye. Emma had beautiful wide brown eyes that warmed you up from the inside out. Rachel felt herself getting a fever just from looking into them. It also warmed her heart that Emma was wearing matching cotton underwear that had little blue flowers on them. She leaned back down to kiss Emma, a slow and loving kiss. It changed quickly when Emma reached up and pulled Rachel’s body flush to her own. Slowly, Rachel kissed her way down to Emma’s neck, sucking at the hollow where she could feel Emma’s pulse in her lips. As she marked up Emma’s neck, she reached around her back and unhooked her bra. Emma helped her remove it then threw it to the floor. Rachel removed herself again from Emma’s neck and looked at the beauty that lay underneath her. She hooked her fingers under the band of Emma’s panties and looked into Emma’s eyes to make sure it was okay. Emma nodded, so she pulled them away slowly. Finally, Emma was completely naked and she felt an unfamiliar twinge between her legs she hadn’t felt before. She made sure to breathe slowly to make sure she didn’t pass out. Rachel gave her one more kiss sweetly on the lips, but that was the last sweet kiss she gave. After that, she let her hands wander around Emma’s body as she playfully bit Emma’s lip. She gave a wicked smile then worked on the spot on her throat next. She circled one of Emma’s nipples with her finger, then squeezed it, then took her hand away and moved it down Emma’s stomach. She teased at the lips of Emma’s opening. As she circled the drain, Emma grabbed Rachel’s arm with a biting grip that nearly tore into her skin. With one finger, she circled around Emma’s clit and then sank her finger inside of Emma. She was warm and wet. </p><p>	Emma gripped Rachel’s arm tight, digging her nails into the skin. Rachel listened to the quiet moans that escaped Emma’s mouth as she massaged the bundle of nerves again. She was going at an agonizingly slow pace but relished in the response she was getting. She put two of her fingers together and used her other hand's thumb to play with the bundle of nerves while she wrapped her lips around one of Emma’s nipples and played with the hardened point with her tongue. She’d barely gotten started when she felt Emma tighten around her fingers and her thighs quivered around Rachel. She let a long low moan escape her mouth which hung open to take in deep breaths. Rachel held Emma's hips down and kissed Emma’s jaw, then her cheek, then her nose. </p><p>	“I know that was fast don’t judge me,” Emma groaned once her vision stopped being blurry. </p><p>	“No, no,” Rachel said and looked at Emma’s warm glow that made her eyes shine, “I mean yes it was fast but if you enjoyed yourself then I won’t judge you.” </p><p>	“I’ve never-” Emma started, but she stopped herself. She had said it with anguish and resent, but she quit speaking so abruptly that the words almost went unheard. </p><p>	“Never had an orgasm?” Rachel asked. Emma looked at her, dread building in her eyes. </p><p>	“I never enjoyed sex. Marvin and I had sex a handful of times and by the time we were on our tenth anniversary, we scheduled sex. When he turned forty, we just never had it. Neither of us missed it! But I didn’t know it could’ve been like this!” she ranted. </p><p>	“Part of this is that I’m a girl, Em.” As Rachel spoke, she did so with a soft voice and a gentle tug of Emma’s chin so that they were face to face. “Do you think that makes a difference?” She asked the question with an idea of what the answer would be, but wanting Emma to consider it herself. </p><p>	“You know what, that might be it,” Emma said nodding and genuinely thinking back on all of her memories. She’d never been attracted to men, but she knew she would have to end up with one. She remembered her mom, Sonia, would cross the street when she saw the ‘dyke’ of Derry walking to the arcade. From a young age, she was disgusted by homosexuals, but she had no idea what those were. She knew they were sick and that was all of the reason she needed. Since she had inherited her hypochondriac nature from Sonia, she knew to avoid as many diseases as she could. She didn’t know until later that being a part of 'THOSE people' actually wasn’t a disease. </p><p>	“Your big brain is going through big loops isn’t it?” Rachel asked. </p><p>	“Do you remember those old Claritin commercials? The one with the ‘I can see clearly now the rain is gone’ song? I feel like I’m there. I finally have an unclouded view of my life,” she laughed to herself. </p><p>	“Isn’t it wonderful?” Rachel asked. Emma looked into Rachel’s eyes and rolled over so she was straddling Rachel’s hips. She kissed every inch of her face and said ‘thank you’ a million times. </p><p>	She raised herself so they were nose to nose, “I finally get it! And it’s your fault! Not your fault-like bad fault. But it was you! Thank you!” Rachel pushed her fingers into Emma’s sides and watched her spastically move around. They were both laughing, stopping sometimes to kiss and breaking the kiss to tickle one another, but they were just enjoying their time. </p><p>	Just as Rachel started to speak again, the clock struck midnight and they were both gone. The bed made itself, the seagulls flew backward, and the world reset.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Hello! Fem!Reddie is my favorite thing since sliced bread. </p><p>This will be two chapters BTW bc we need angst</p><p>Also, San Junipero had a great consent message and I wanted to make sure we all saw that.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>